The Nephilim
by shipityouwill
Summary: In the bunker no angels have fallen, but a nephilim (a half angel half human) lives with the Winchesters and Cas. Her name is Iris, and Castiel brought her there one year ago. When they need to call in Charlie to help on a case who knows what could happen! This was a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy the fic. -grace the super magical hairy back unicorn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything supernatural, and if I did I can tell you the story line would be jack and no one would like it. Oh, and I guess I don't own any brands or things I might mention. I do own Iris though. I own her bitch! I will cut you if you touch her! Sorry, that got a little out of hand. Enjoy the story

CHAPTER 1

Iris panicked when she woke, like after every nightmare. Her hands searched the dark, looking for something to clutch onto. They made their way to her necklace. The tiny plastic head was cradled with her nimble fingers, rubbed over the forked hair. The girl panted, calming herself down like she did every night. A slight knocking came at the door.

"Iris," a gruff voice called. "I sensed your discomfort, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Castiel, leave me alone!" she called to the door, agitated. Iris lowered herself in the bed, one hand pulled back up the covers she had kicked away, and still cradling the necklace. The girl heard the door click open, another representation of the angel's view of personal space.

"Child-" Castiel started as he walked toward her bed.

"I'm not a child," she huffed," I'm thirteen years old."

"Yes, very well. What has caused your agitation?" Castiel put a firm hand on Iris's shoulder. She looked at him. Like usual the angel would not go until she talked.

"It was a dream," she admitted.

"About?" pressed the angel.

"My sister. She wasn't a nephilim like me. She was so tiny. I can't help think about her."

Castiel sighed. "I'm sorry, but you know you can't see her. It would be too dangerous. The only safe place for you is at the bunker with the Winchester's."

"I know that," explained Iris. She turned away from Castiel and rested her head on the firm pillow.

"Your sister is fine, along with the rest of your family. Go back to sleep," Castiel ordered. He stroked her fire red hair softly.

"That's what I'm trying to do idiot," she groaned. Castiel nodded and started to stalk out of the room, but then he stopped.

"I will see you in the morning."

"Sadly, I know that."

Iris closed her eyes and heard the door click back. Her thumb traced back over the necklace her father, an angel, had given her. It will keep you safe, he had said, It will make everything okay. Well Dad, she thought, your necklace is doing a crap job of that.

She heard the sound of Dean cooking down the stairs. For a moment she thought she heard her clueless mother's singing, the little hum she sang in the morning when she was making breakfast. She was always pitchy, humming unevenly to the Beatles' Yesterday. How Iris longed for those days to return.

The girl crawled out of her covers and over to where she had placed her pajama pants. Pushing her bright bangs out of her eyes, she pulled back on the pants.

Iris walked out the door, following the noise back down the stairs. She saw Sam, most likely looking for a case or nerding out on his laptop. Dean was cooking bacon at the stove having an in depth conversation with a certain angel.

"Cas, it doesn't matter if I kill a spider."

"They're God's creature's Dean, you should have set her free."

"If I find a spider in the shower I'm not gonna walk it back with my butt hanging out."

"I don't understand what that means De-"

"Ah hem!" Iris muttered. All three men stopped and stared at her brightly.

"Morning Sunshine!" Dean purred. He smiled at Iris, who was now making her way towards the table Sam was sitting at.

"Whatcha lookin at Sammy?" Iris teased. She pressed against Sam's shoulder, peaking at the computer screen.

She felt close to Sam. She knew he knew how it felt to feel different. Once in the past year she had been living with the brothers she had sulked in her room. Sam had been the one to comfort her. He asked her what was wrong, and she said she felt tired of feeling different. Sam had told her about the demon blood, the mind exorcisms, and visions, just to make her feel better. He knew what it felt like, and she respected that.

"Possible case," he told her, bringing her back to the present. Iris read the lines on the page. Something about a nerd demon

"You going to check it out?" she asked to no one in particular. Cas frowned a bit.

"We would, but we need someone's help. Her name's Charlie Bradbury, well that's not her real name, but you get the point. She's an expert with techy things, and some demon set up a code web, like a target system to kill people. We were wondering if Charlie could help us out," Sam explained. He looked back at Iris, her blue and green and grey eyes staring back at him. The name definitely fit the description.

"Have you asked her yet?" Iris wondered.

"No, I was just about to," interjected the older Winchester, stepping away from the stove and picking up his phone. He walked into the other room.

"Hey Charlie- yes, it's Dean- I know you told me to leave you alone- we need help on a case- did I mention we have a secret bunker-I understand just this once- yeah, I'm sending Cas right now- he's an angel of the lord- of course they're real- see ya soon- yep, bye."

Iris laughed to herself. "Why did she tell you guys to leave her alone?" she asked Sam.

"Well we accidentally had our dead friend break her arm and almost got her killed. Can't blame her."

"You guys are dang-er-ous," Iris sang, stepping away fromSam and over to the stove.

"Cas, go pick up Charlie," Dean ordered. While Dean was giving Cas her address Iris decided to go get dressed.

She threw on a cami, a flannel shirt, and a pair of old jeans. She was looking more and more like a Winchester everyday. She tied her hair loosely in a low ponytail, no makeup, not that she needed it. If Iris called herself pretty, she would be being modest.

"Iris," a firm pounding came at her door, scaring the girl out of her wits.

"Come in," she yelled. Sam stepped into her room, ducking under the frame.

"Just wanted to say that it might help us out if you were around Charlie."

"How so?" Iris questioned. She turned to face Sam, a big grin on her face. Finally, she might be useful.

"Well, you could say we aren't exactly her type of crowd-"

"You aren't really any sane person's type of crowd."

"Yeah, I know, anyway we thought you might relax Charlie a bit."

"Okey-dokey. She here yet?" Iris asked.

"Not yet. I'm thinking either Cas scared her to death or she convinced him she needed time to pack."

Iris smiled and headed towards her desk which held all of her sketches. She always had an ability to draw, imitating her father's works until the day he left. Now she more or less drew sad things from her life. A lot of the sketches were of the Winchester's, ironically enough.

"I'll just be doodling then," she said, sitting and grabbing a nearby pen so she could finish her drawing of Castiel.

"Thanks kid," Sam chuckled. He patted her back for a moment.

"No problem Sasquatch," she called over her soldier. Sam walked out of the room as quietly as possible with his big feet, and Iris started back up her work.

She liked Castiel, despite his lack of humanness, though he tried. He reminded her of her dad in an odd way. Upon first meeting they did a weird sort of things where they had somewhat of a telepathic connection, and could talk without actually using their voices. They half-angel and the angel decided with their better judgement to talk aloud so it would be more normal. Iris giggled.

She was struggling with the expression she wanted to give Castiel. Maybe happy, maybe sad. She could only remember a few times when she had seen Castiel happy. That's what she decided on, happy.

Iris was sketching his lips when she heard a woman's chatter down stairs. Iris started to rise up, but then stopped. They would introduce her when the time was right.

"Can I look around?" Iris heard the supposed Charlie ask.

"Go ahead," Dean replied. Iris heard a light patter go up the stairs. Iris's room was seven doors down on the right, so hopefully Charlie wouldn't get there in a while.

The girl heard the woman ooh and aah at every room, especially Sam's, which was right across from hers. That could only mean that her next destination was Iris's room.

The door carelessly shot open, and Iris turned her head to look at Charlie. She was a younger woman. She had almost the exact same haircut as Iris. She had short little lines by her mouth and a small chin. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blouse.

"Oh my god!" Charlie exclaimed. She backed out of the room and closed the door, shocking Iris. The teenager ran across the room to open the door. Outside was Charlie, hand on heart.

"Hi," Iris shyly offered. Charlie stopped panting for a moment.

"I'm so sorry-" Charlie started.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Iris," she said.

"Um, Charlie. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked. Iris smiled.

"Well, I guess it's kind of hard to explain. I'm sure Cas could explain it better. I assume you met him?" she joked.

"Indeed," she giggled. "Scared the living hell out of me! I was watching T.V. when Dean called, then some man with a trench coat appeared in my living room."

"Yeah... Cas isn't that good with his people skills," Iris admitted, making quotation marks in the air.

"Yeah, he told me, and I quote,'Your assistance is desired. Come with me.' So no to intrude, but again, why have the Winchester's kidnapped a little girl?" Charlie repeated, leaning against the wall. Iris shifted on her feet.

"Do you know what a nephilim is?" Iris asked.

"No."

"Okay, well that's what I am. Half human, half angel. Castiel brought me here, said people would try to kill me and use me as a weapon if I didn't. I've been here about a year now," Iris explained, seeing the awe light up in Charlie's face.

"That's pretty cool kid. So do you have any superpowers like the other angel?" Charlie questioned with a laugh.

"Yeah, but less so. I can do everything he can, just less so. My powers are more channeled into my emotions," Iris said. Someone was shouting downstairs.

"Charlie?" Dean called,"Who you talking to?"

Charlie smiled at Iris. "Your nephilim!"

"Well both of you get your butts down here!" Dean called back up the stairs. Charlie and Iris walked down the metal stairs. The boys were all crowded around the laptop. Charlie walked over quickly.

"What did you find?" Charlie asked. Sam clicked on a link on the site he was on.

"A name. Eddie Lindor, he runs the whole thing. We take him out, then all we have to do if have Charlie delete the system," Dean explained excitedly.

"How do we attack?" Cas asked. Sam gave him a grin.

"He chooses to attack weak things that could be potentially dangerous, so all we have to do if find out his next victim, stop whatever attacks to kills them, find out where this guy is and gank him," Sam said. "Charlie, do you think you could find the list?"

"Yeah, but it would take a few hours," Charlie offered.

"Perfect," Dean did a little dance.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Iris asked Cas mentally.

"Not yet," Cas said nicely. Iris walked over to the couch and pulled out a sketch pad she had in her pocket. She had last been drawing Sam in that pad of paper. Dean loomed over her.

"That Sammy?" he asked. Shaken, Iris saw the older Winchester hovering over her,and Charlie in the background typing fastly on the laptop with Sam at her side. Cas was god know's where.

"I guess so," she mumbled. She had only gotten his head and neck down. He looked younger, happier.

"It's pretty good kid," Dean complemented. He ruffled her bangs a bit before walking away. Iris could imagine that the picture made Dean happy.

"Guys!" Charlie exclaimed. "Good news! The file is downloading right now. We'll be able to see it in about two hours!"

"Sweet! Anything else you can do till then?" Sam asked. Dean walked over to look at the screen, Iris remained in her seat.

"Besides research, no," Charlie mussed. The boys nodded.

"Anyone know where Cas is?" Dean asked. Everyone shook their heads except Iris.

"Hold on," she said. Dean gave her a strange look.

Castiel's grace was an easy presence to recognize, and Iris thought about that as she called him. Castiel, she called, where the heck are you?

I was trying to sort out a dispute in Heaven, what do you need?

I was just seeing if you were okay,she explained.

If that is all I will return to my duties. Then the line was cut off, like the buzz of an empty phone line. Iris had not noticed Dean, Sam, and Charlie had been staring at her, mostly because her eyes were tightly shut. It was a little strange.

"Cas is fine, just resolving a kitty fight in heaven," Iris said.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked in wonder.

"Do what?"

"Tap into angel radio."

"Oh, well, I am part angel, so I can put out and receive calls from graces I can remember."

"Okay then..." Dean stared at Iris enough to make her uncomfortable. Luckily her angel appeared.

"Cas!" Dean shouted.

"Hello."

They waited for an two hours. Cas and Dean talking, Sam reading, Charlie tapping a very annoying rhythm, and Iris drawing. Charlie silently checked the link to see if it had downloaded correctly. It had, but in this case it was very not good.

"Oh no," Charlie whispered.

"What?" the Winchester's said in unison. Iris looked up from her near complete drawing.

Sam, Dean, and Cas gathered around the laptop, faces stoney and blank.

"What is it?" Iris asked. She started walking towards the screen and before anyone could stop her she saw it. Just a paragraph, just a few words.

target

species- nephilim

age- thirteen

name- Iris Adler

Hey guys thanks for reading! I don't know how far I'm going to go with this story, but I hope I make it good.

- Grace the magical unicorn


	2. Chapter 2: Training is Hard

CHAPTER 2

Iris wasn't so much concerned with herself as she was with the plan. Self preservation didn't concern her that much. Keeping her cool, Iris chuckled.

"So what now?" she asked. Protectively Castiel moved closer to her.

"So we keep you safe," Dean answered. He shut the computer screen quickly and paced about the room.

"We need someone to stay with her at all times," Sam ordered. Iris groaned and internally screamed.

"I can do it. I have no need for sleep, so I will always be able to see her," Castiel offered.

"Guys, I'll be fine. How could a few demons get in here?" Iris said.

"Doesn't matter," Dean stated," We need to do it just in case."

Iris stormed off to her room, feeling all eyes on her. She knew they were only doing it to be safe. No demon could get in here, and having watch her wouldn't help their case.

The girl laid her head down on her pillow. It was no surprise that Castiel was up there, patting her hair.

"I'm sure my dad could help us out if we needed it, which we don't."

"Your father, Michael, can not help us. I know you do not need help, you are a very special type of nephilim."

It was true. She didn't tell anyone the truth, or the whole truth, except Castiel. Her father was an archangel, she was his child. Iris had the power level equal to any normal angel, but she had emotions and feelings. Her only problem was that she was inexperienced.

"Why can't you tell them? Yeah, I get that my dad tried to use Dean as his meat suit, but I don't think he'll care. I could be helpful," suggested Iris. In reality she no idea how Dean would react, but she knew Sam would be on her side. Maybe even Charlie.

"I agree with you. How would you suggest I tell them?" Castiel asked. Iris turned over to face the angel, who was sitting very close to her.

"I don't know," the half-angel admitted. Iris sighed and sank into her bed.

"I will leave you now," Castiel said, despite his previous reasoning to stay with her. He was gone, and Iris frowned. She picked up her Lord of the Rings book that lay on her bed and turned to her spot.

She couldn't help but notice the similarities between Frodo and herself. He carried a terrible burden, so did she. He had friends that didn't understand him, so did she, but her's were quite different considering they consisted of two demon hunters, an angel, and a decoding lesbian. Sam was probably Samwise, Dean was Aragorn, Charlie was Merry,and Castiel was Legolas.

Deciding on something productive, Iris headed for the bathroom in her room. She needed to shower, and there was always hot water. The boys took five minute showers, Castiel didn't shower, so Iris had as much water as she wanted.

It was steamy in the bathroom when she got out. Iris wrapped one of her towels around her body and one around her hair. She slipped back on her old clothes and made her way to her bead. It was one of those really tiring days when you could take a long nap and still be tired when night came. That's what she was going to do, take a nap. A nice quiet nap where she forgot she had been practically kidnapped one year ago by an angel because she was the daughter of an archangel and was taken to a gigantic bunker where demo hunters lived-

Stop, she thought. Closing her eyes, Iris rested. You could soon hear her snores down the hall.

Iris woke from her nightmare, terrified. She clutched her necklace, not sure exactly what woke her. She heard voices down stairs, easy to make out because they were shouting.

"So we have some mini-archangel living with us?" Dean shouted.

"She is still an nephilim," explained Castiel," just a stronger one. And now you have woken her up."

"So is she going to come smoke our asses because her daddy said so?" Dean asked.

"Dean, she's just a kid, leave her alone. If she were going to kill us she would've," Sam reasoned. Iris thanked her lucky stars that she had Sam on her side.

"Sam does have a point Dean," Cas said.

"Okay, fine, she's just a kid. Why didn't you tell us Cas?" Dean calmed down considerably. Iris sat up and walked to the door so she could have a better spot to listen.

"We both thought it better. I thought that you two might, as you would say, shoot first ask questions later."

"Cas, you can't think we'd shoot a little girl," Sam huffed.

"So," Dean questioned,"does she have any angely superpowers?"

"Um, yes, but she is inexperienced. I was hoping you two could help her train tomorrow while I settle some conflicts up in heaven," Cas suggested.

"Sure," the Winchesters said at the same time.

"What can she do?" Sam breathed.

"She can heal, kill, fly, all the things that I can do, but she is less experienced."

Iris stepped away from the door and crawled back into bed. She couldn't remember what her nightmare had been about, but that was better to think about then the Winchester brothers trying to help her.

"Rise and shine sweetheart!"

Iris groaned and turned toward the door. Dean was standing there with a big, goofy smile on his face.

"What?" Iris asked, sitting up. She could faintly see a upset Sam across the hallway.

"We got training to do little archangel," he chuckled.

"Don't label me as my father. He was a dick," she mumbled angrily.

"You can say that again," Dean smiled. Iris sat up and threw the blanket off of herself.

"Yo," Dean said, startled," put some pants on."

"Sorry, I'll get dressed and meet you in the shooting range," Iris suggested tiredly.

"Cool," Dean closed her door. Iris pulled on a new outfit, taking as much time as possible. She didn't like using her powers, she just wanted to be normal.

The gun range was where she had first met Sam.

Castiel had brought her to a bunker. After explaining to Dean, the older hunter left her to her own devices. She had wandered for hours, having a mental breakdown. Stumbling around, she found a room with a man the size of a moose in it. He was shooting at targets angrily. So he was venting.

Iris watched him for a long time. She wasn't quite sure why though. She just watched with her tear stricken eyes, limp against the doorframe. It was an hour before he turned around to leave.

Sam set the weapon down on a rack, and Iris was watching his every move. He was gigantic, a monster, but Iris could not bring herself to move. All the events of the day came crashing down on her like an anvil.

"Who the hell are you?" the man shouted at her. Iris winced, trying to make her lips move.

"I- Castiel brought me here- Dean said I could look around. I-I'm sorry. I'll go," Iris said, but didn't. Didn't move, didn't walk, didn't even lower her gaze. Her lower lip quivered.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, right as Iris fainted. He had carried her back to Castiel.

Iris smiled at the memory while she brushed her hair. Sam had always been kind to her. She was very close to Dean, but Sam was like the older brother she never had.

The little girl made her way past the kitchen, where Charlie was eating yogurt, and headed down the hallway she had memorized. Dean was waiting with her, along with Sam.

Before entering she stopped to listen to what they were talking about.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to pressure her like this," Sam mumbled.

"I'll be fine," Iris reassured him, making her way around the corner.

She was startled to see Dean pick up the knife that was sitting beside him on his small bench.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. Numerous scenes ran through her head, all very bad.

"Calm down Iris," Sam started," we were thinking maybe we could start off with healing. Dean wanted to see what would happen if he cut his arm and you healed it. That's all."

"I think I can do that," she said quietly. Dean took the blade and slid open his forearm. He winced. Iris panicked for a moment, then remembered what she was supposed to do.

"This is bad, this is very not good!"

Iris ran over to the Winchester boys and gripped Dean's arm. He shut his eyes for a moment.

"Here goes nothing," she jutted out. Iris watched as the skin on Dean's arm slowly slid back together. She could feel her grace extend itself a bit farther, rubbing on Dean.

"Told you," Dean said to Sam. The younger one just stared at him.

They practiced this a few more times, and when Iris asked if they could give Dean a break, they just said he was going to do something else later.

Dean was about to use the knife again when Iris stopped him.

"No," she said," no again."

Dean sighed,"Okay, moving on. We wanted to test your attack powers. Try doing something to Sam."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Dean said," slap him!"

Regretfully, Iris stretched out her grace and backhanded Sam.

"It worked!" Sam exclaimed. Iris decided she wasn't going to hurt the Winchesters any longer, and basically tore up all of the punching bags in the other side of the room. She couldn't tell if the expression on Dean's face was pride or fear. Iris knew she feared herself.

I made this chapter as more of a filler you know, I had to. Sorry. Next one will be longer. Thanks for reading.

-grace the magical unicorn


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The nightmares changed. They used to be about her little sister, Amy, get tortured and beaten because of Iris. Now they were about her grace getting torn from her piece by piece. The same nightmare, everyday, everynight.

She didn't tell anyone, but they knew. Dean knew in her saggy eyes and a voice that was slow to respond. Sam knew by the screaming that came from across the hall at night. Charlie knew by the way Iris refused to talk about anything angelic concerning herself. Cas knew, despite the fact that her wasn't even that closely linked to her, they were family, and bonded, and he knew when her grace was failing.

Iris didn't clutch for her necklace anymore. It wasn't safe, it was angelic. It would be the thing that got her killed. She still wore it because she was an angel in a way, a strong one at that, and she couldn't escape it. The necklace was as much a part of her as her grace and the nightmares. Those things unavoidable, like her fate.

She didn't need to scream for Castiel to come. He would appear in her room and stroke her hair, trying to comfort her. It only made things worse. He would be so inhuman, like the people that took her grace in her nightmares.

After a while Cas stopped coming, whether he was trying to figure out how to catch the demons on the network case or just plain tired. Iris didn't blame him, it was probably tiring to see someone in so much pain. Sam never stopped coming though.

Once Cas stopped coming and the screams continued for too long he would come in and wrap his arms tightly around her, like a father would a child. Iris felt like when she screamed Sam acted like a father would, so human and instinctual. Not like her real father who was, let's face it, a big ol dick.

They didn't talk about it during the day. Iris would joke and try not to rub her hollow and bulging eyes. Sam would try not to notice her weariness and her faltering voice, a side effect from screaming. They just worked and worked.

Iris would talk to everyone and pretend to be fine. Whenever she could she would fly (literally) into another room to read, write, or draw.

Iris woke up from the dream a little early, right before they could take the last piece. Her voice shrieked and she panicked. Sam will be here soon, she thought. He didn't come though. Iris waited and waited, to no avail. Iris wasn't going to wait him out.

She walked quietly out of her room. Sam's door was open, which it never was. The little girl checked inside, no one.

Iris made her way down the stairs, hearing quiet whispers. She hung on the stairs, listening intently to the conservation.

"Sam, I think it might be the only way," Dean pushed.

"I'm not going to let you use Iris as some piece of bait just to bag a few demons Dean! She's just a kid!" Sam protested.

"Okay, one, she's thirteen. And two, she's the daughter of an archangel, she can handle herself. Plus you know she'll jump at the opportunity. I don't want her in danger as much as you don't."

"Okay one, she can not handle herself. You know what I do every single night? Wake up to hear her screaming. She dreams about getting her frickin grace torn the hell out!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked. "I could've helped!"

"No one can help her Dean, it's like you after hell. She's actually beating herself up for things she hasn't even done."

Dean considered this for a moment. The bunker grew very still, and Iris held her breath because her breathing was the only thing that made noise.

"Do you think it might be a vision?" Dean questioned.

"What?"

"Listen, you said she had dreams about having her grace torn out. What if she's having the same dream, and it's a vision. Maybe nephilim can partly tell the future, like angels?"

"Maybe. You know what, bet she's already awake. I'll talk to you about this tomorrow."

Iris ran back up from the bottom of the stairs, knowing she could be heard. In fact, wanting to be heard. She didn't want comfort right now, she wanted answers. Screw Sam, she could handle herself. A teenager that could smoke a few angels deserved to do so.

Iris slammed the door to her room. She panted, throwing herself back onto her unorganized bed. I lower rasping came at the door. It was too small to be Sam

"Get the hell away Dean!" Iris shouted.

"Not Dean, Charlie!" the older woman called back to match Iris's excitement. The door clicked open and a poorly dressed lady with fuzzy slippers slid in.

"Tough night?" Charlie asked. Iris, even though she barely knew the woman, leaned into her side.

"I just want it to be over."

"What to be over?" Charlie questioned.

"My life, my situation. I just want to be normal. I know I can't go back to my mom and sister, I might get them killed. I would anything not to be part angel, or even the daughter of an archangel. It sucks balls."

"Well," began Charlie," I can't say I can relate to the whole angel thing, which was pretty deep man, but I can relate in a way. When my parents found out I was a lesbian I was basically shunned. I had to live with my girlfriend. I wanted so badly to have back my normal life, but that wasn't who I was. You can't change destiny sweetheart."

"I know. Trust me, I really do know."

She didn't come down in the morning, and nobody came to get. Iris flew into the library and got The Two Towers, since she had finished Fellowship of the Ring. Iris snuck around on of the corners like one would in a cheesy action movie.

The girl felt a pounding in her head, a ringing. Iris dropped her book and fell to the ground. It sounded like an angel's voice to human, a high pitched hum.

She was in a cellar, or getting out of the cellar. There were two men like the ones in her nightmares, dead on the ground. Iris was stepping over there cold corpses, panting. She started to run out of the room, anywhere she could go. Men would run at her and she would touch their foreheads. They would fall to the ground writhing in pain.

Iris woke up in the library like she was before, except this time she was laying on the ground and everyone was staring at her.

"What the HELL was that?" Charlie asked. Iris tried to sit up, but could only do so with Castiel's help.

"Vision, uh cellar place. I smoked the crap out of a few people," Iris said, pressing her hand up to her forehead. "Why are you guys here?"

"Well you were screaming some language-" Sam started.

"Enochian," Cas interjected.

"Okay, yeah, Enochian. Can you maybe tell us everything that happened?"

"Sure," Iris mumbled, blacking out in Castiel's arms.

"Guys, she's awake!"

Iris woke up in her room. Sam was at her side. The girl lashed out at him, scared. Sam only lowered her hand back onto the bed. The gang made their way back into her room.

"Feeling any better?" Sam asked. Iris nodded, sitting up by herself despite the ache in her bed.

"Yeah, I am. Before I went dark you asked me about my vision, right?"

"Yes," Sam answered.

"I was at some basement," Iris started," with these guys, I think demons. It was the place in my nightmares. I never had this part before. I was walking over some dead guys. Smoked the crap out of a few demons on my way out. That's about all I could make out. Sorry."

"So, just saying..." Dean trailed off.

"I'll be bait," Iris continued.

"No! Iris you do know what they will most likely rip your grace from you!" Sam protested.

"I know, and it doesn't matter," she stated.

Sam stalked out of her room, and Dean took his place.

"How do you suggest we do this?" Dean asked.

Planning took many hours, most of which Sam and Charlie weren't present. Charlie was working on getting the rest of the list and Sam was god know's where. Cas, Dean, and Iris sat around the kitchen table.

"Do you really think this will work?" Iris asked. Dean stared at her gratefully.

"We can only hope. You're gonna be badass," Dean said.

"I do believe this will work successfully," Cas interjected.

"It better."

I am so sorry about the chapter delay I was on a three day vacation with one of my friends and I also started two other fanfictions. One of them relates to this. Sorry this chapter is a little short, I have too many ideas and too little time. As always, thanks for reading.

- Grace the magical unicorn.


	4. Chapter 4: HEY DICK

CHAPTER 4

Iris walked onto the crowded street, her guard "down". She made her way down the abandoned alleyway like Dean had instructed,mimicking a careless person. Like expected, two men turned the corner in front of her, one with a sack in his hand.

"Hello," Iris offered, stopping in front of the taller one with a fedora on.

The man swiped at her feet, and Iris fell. When he came down to do god know what Iris kicked up at his throat. The other man came up from behind her head too quickly for Iris to catch him. He stomped her head and she blacked out.

"Wasn't Iris supposed to be home twenty minutes ago?" Sam called from the kitchen, where he had been tracking the girl's phone.

"Yeah. You have the GPS on, right? We can just find her," Dean called as he made his way over to his little brother.

"I did find her, and she's going the absolute wrong way. She's only thirteen Dean, you can't expect her to be able to handle herself in a fight!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing his coat off the back of the couch. He picked up the keys to the impala from the bowl by the front of the door.

"She's the daughter of a frikin archangel, I think she's fine."

"Grab the laptop, we're finding her," Sam said, as he walked out the door. Dean reluctantly grabbed the laptop and followed Sam out the door. They stepped out into the darkened street to where the older Winchester's car was parker.

Dean drove while Sam gave directions to the nearby warehouse. When the car made it's way down the alley there was a trail of blood that started. Sam shot Dean the classic bitchface as he stepped out of the car. He kneeled down to feel the blood.

"About an hour old," Sam called to Dean, who was still in the car.

"As I've said many times before, you are a encyclopedia of weirdness," Dean laughed. The younger Winchester ran back to the car, blood gripping of his fingers.

"This isn't funny Dean, Iris has been kidnapped!"

"I know Sammy, but this is how I deal with these types of situations. Where doing to find our nephilim, okay? I'm still tracking her," Dean said, passing the laptop over to Sam as he put the car into drive again.

"What do you even want?" Iris screamed, pressing against her roped restraints. The man in the fedora didn't respond, and Iris panicked even more. I am never going to let Dean make the plans ever again, Iris thought. She tried to slow her breathing, but to no avail.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," she breathed," my kind destroy yours, I will kill you."

"Yes, your kind does kill mine," he responded in a shallow voice," but I find it funny, because almost all of your kind would rank you with me. So in a way, this is a service. I'm doing what any person would do. Kill the beast."

Iris pushed against her restraints again in a desperate attempt. "I'm no beast you filthy basta-"

"Shh, be quiet now," he whispered into her ear, picking up the angel knife that was on the table beside him. Iris tried punching him, but only gave herself rug burn. Fedora man sliced her cheek open and a blinding white light seeped out.

It was like the pain from her dreams. Iris could never recognize the pain, it was excruciating. Nothing could have caused pain like that, but she was too blind to see it. Iris thought or a moment. How could she have been so dumb, so blind as to not see-

Stop, she commanded herself, don't give him satisfaction. Iris realized she had been screaming, and stopped short. The man chuckled and he traced the blade down her neck slowly.

"Quite the screamer, aren't we?" he said, tracing her left collarbone slowly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Iris said through closed teeth. He laughed at her as what could only be recognized as her grace slipped out. Iris squealed when he dug the knife deeper.

Her grace didn't disappear like she assumed it would. It stayed close to her, trying to act as a see-through shield for her body. Iris tried reiling back in her grace. It didn't budge.

He traced her breasts with the knife, but took little interest. His act made it look boring, like a regular old card game, but he had the better hand and was going to win.

"Why don't you kill me?" Iris choked on her breath as he pressed above her belly button.

"Why would I do that? I like to play with my food, and your a delicacy. The boss usually takes his favorites, but of course, he probably didn't want to deal with a little twerp like yourself."

Iris lifted her head to look at the man. His eyes had most likely turned black a long time ago, but she was only now noticing. Her grace had centered itself around the wounds, one of which was on her forehead, so it was hard to see.

"So, te-tel-tell me abo-about your b-boss," Iris grinned. The man stepped away for a moment, examining his artwork.

"He's the best of the best. The king of Hell, set on destroying all the little shits like you," he breathed. Fedora, as Iris called him, because she thought they were past the pet name stage, lifted her chin.

"So how did you get wrapped into this?" Iris regained her breath, and blinked away the blood that rushed from her head.

"The same way you did sweetheart. What's it that those hunters say? Saving people, hunting things, the family business. I get the things that go bump in the night. You're one of them."

"I'm not one of them- ahhh!" Iris screamed, startled by the knife the was plunged into her thigh. He twisted, but stopped, leaving it in it's place.

"I'll be right back baby, I think someone else wants a turn!"

Iris watched the man stalked out of the room slowly. She turned to look at her body, something she would never have done with Fedora in the room because she would have panicked.

Any regular person would have passed out from the pain by now, or be dead. There were fatal wounds all over her body that her grace was protecting. There were little symbols, demon symbols, angel symbols, and all of the above. Iris gritted her teeth when she heard footsteps gather down the hallway.

"Oh, my dear brother, what quick work you've made! What's left for me?" the other man chuckled, walked over to Iris and lifting her head. The man licked his lips.

"There's plenty more to spare. The child is quite the screamer, should you be warned."

Iris shut her eyes and tried to think of her situation. Sam would have tracked her by now. The nephilim had no sense of time, but could sense that she had been gone long. The Winchester's would probably be here by now. She had to hold onto that thought. They would come storming in any minute now, she just had to wait.

"What sweetheart, demon got your tongue?" the man asked, pulling the knife up from her thigh. Iris gritted her teeth and said nothing, only kicked up her foot to the man's groin.

"Ohh, feisty! I like her," he said, turning back to face Fedora. Fedora only smiled. Iris lowered her head, and grinned slightly.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Iris raised her head and started chuckling like a maniac. The men stared at her.

"Oh nothing," she breathed," Enjoy your playtime while it lasts."

"I will."

The blade drove into her shoulder and Iris screamed out, but then started laughing hysterically. He tried digging deeper, but her grace pushed him back.

She started to glow a blue tint, and her ropes burned and set on fire.

Iris walked towards the men, who were making there way towards the door. She pulled the blade out of her shoulder in a quick snapping motion and shoved it into Fedora's shoulder. He howled in pain. The other man, the shorter man, tried stopping her hand as it made it's way towards his heart.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus

omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio

infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,

omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.

Ergo draco maledicte

et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.

cessa decipere humanas creaturas,

eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. [pause]

Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei-"

Iris ran down the hallway screaming the exorcism ritual that Dean had burned into her head. Black clouds of smoke wrung out of the vents. All people fell to the ground except one.

"Hey dick!" Iris shouted, screaming at the smaller demon who cowered in fear in front of her. "Tell the king of Hell to stay away from me and my family!"

I didn't want to end it really spot on, I kind of wanted to let you guys decide how it all really ends. Maybe Iris falls to the ground and Sam picks her up. Maybe Cas heals her. Maybe Dean finds her. Maybe Iris healed herself and went home. All will be revealed in the second part to this story. I don't have a name yet, but you can bet it will be cool.

I want to say thank you to all of my longtime readers. I know I'm not much good, and have my bumps, but you guys really make me feel special and appreciated. I don't know how I would spend my time if it weren't for you guys. I love you. Thank you a lot, I promise I won't let you down. Good luck and good riddance as my dad would say.

- Grace the magical unicorn


End file.
